


Blackhursts in the Morning

by BlackhurstManor



Series: Blackhursts in Paragon City [2]
Category: City of Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Saucy Sisters, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Steampunk, Twincest, Vibrators, Victorian Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhurstManor/pseuds/BlackhurstManor
Summary: Having recently arrived from Victorian England, the sisters Blackhurst are quite interested in exploring their new time and place... and, saucy as they are, the private mechanical wonders thereof.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Blackhursts in Paragon City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773877
Kudos: 6





	Blackhursts in the Morning

They’ve had a difficult time leaving the bedroom, honestly, and the air hangs heavy with heat and sex and the low, sweet tremble of Veronica’s breath. Nothing has ever looked so beautiful to her as Ronnie does in the lazy light of the rising sun, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded behind thick lashes, her plump lip caught between sharp teeth. “My sweet girl,” Effie murmurs in her sister’s ear; she sits against their headboard, holding Veronica’s back to her chest. They had begun to dress for the day, and Effie had gotten furthest; she has her trousers on, her underclothes, a loose blouse, but Veronica had only fastened her stockings when they distracted one another.

But then, how _could_ Effie resist that sight, or deny herself this one? The roseate glow of dawn filtering through their curtains, stretching warm across the mattress, highlighting the exposed length of Veronica’s thighs peaked before them, the single red line Effie drew with her nail down that creamy skin. This is, in some abstract sense, vulgar, her sister pinned nearly naked against her, breasts loose and one strawberry nipple rolled between Effie’s fingers, stomach trembling and legs spread wide to the world, toes clenched against their wrinkled bedsheets, but she is aware only of the sensuality of it all: them, together, the vibrating toy clasped in Ronnie’s delicate fingers, Effie’s own curled about them so they can work together to roll the silken surface against her sister’s fragrant cunt.

“Ah, God,” Veronica gasps, “ah, Effie…”

“Mmmhmm. I’m right here, darling.” Her pinching fingers loosen, slide up the sweat-slick expanse of Veronica’s chest and throat, to press lightly to her lips. “I am right here, and you are so gorgeous, hmm?” A wordless little sound escapes as Ronnie’s lips part, her tongue wet and hot and pleading an invitation that Effie accepts, fingers sliding deep. “My needy love. My only love. Ought I to keep you here all day?” She nips at Veronica’s earlobe, whispers, “Yes?”

The brunette’s hips buck up against their hands and she gives another of those throaty moans, muffled by Effie’s invasive fingers, but the answer is clear enough. Effie murmurs, “Oh, I think you like this, my sweet. I think you’d like my fingers in your quim, too, wouldn’t you? After this, darling. After, once you’ve made a mess of our mattress. My hands, my tongue, whatsoever you beg me for. Ah,” she pauses, presses the vibrator down firmly as Veronica tries to lift it away, “no, dearest. No reprieve.”

Ronnie’s knees press together, part, and her back arches, and she releases the vibrator into Effie’s control to claw her hand into her sister’s hair, instead. Her jaw quivers; she is trying to say something but all Effie feels is the vibration against her fingers, the vibration on her palm, the thunderous buildup of tension in her sister, and she says, “Oh, love, _do_ ,” and Veronica _does_ , helpless and gasping and trembling, utterly exposed and utterly lovely.

Only when the last tremour has passed does Effie click the toy off and drop it to the bed. Her fingers slip free from her sister’s mouth and Veronica marvels, “You are _delightful_.”

Effie presses a kiss to those dark, tangled locks as she curls her arm loosely across Veronica’s chest. “You have me enraptured, I fear.” For a long moment they sit wrapped in silence and warmth, sunlight blessing their tangled bodies, breath quick at first and then slowing in tandem.

In time, Veronica says, “I am terribly hungry. Breakfast, love?”

Effie nods, but hardly moves; she presses a kiss, hot, to Veronica’s cheek, her jaw, her throat. “A moment more.”

Veronica murmurs her assent, but, then: “Oh.” Pause. “ _Oh._ ”

“Oh,” echoes Effie, amused, and stills the movement of her fingers, “Yes?”

“Yes.” Veronica swallows, hard, and her lashes flutter shut in tell-tale invitation as her sister’s teasing exploration resumes. “Breakfast will have to wait.” 


End file.
